An Unknown past
by AthenaHunteress
Summary: Kat is not a regular girl.Far from it.She doesnt know what to do when she meets the newies.She is somewhere bettween terrorifed and happy.Sucky summary.Oh well.
1. Interesting twist of fate

David walked back home and climb the fire escape to his apartment and climbed through a window.He noticed Sarah ios the kitchen boiling water and walked to his bedroom only to find a girl about his age with long red hair and pale skin lying on his bed, clothes dirty and with many bruise and cuts on her face.David nearly died of a heartattack.Sarah walked into his room.  
"Oh yeah I was going to tell ya but you just walked by me.Found her in an alley way.Dont ask what me and Jack were doing in an alleyway alone."  
David REALLY didnt wanna know.  
(AN:hehehe)  
"Anyway, go get Jack.He might help figure out who she is."  
Just then the girl sat up and groaned holding her head.  
"Or not then."  
The girl looked at David and Sarah and screamed.  
"Ok am I ugly or something?"  
Jack,who had climbed into Davids room,laid a hand on Davids shoulder.  
"Dont say a word Jack."  
Jack didnt make a comment but stores the infomation for later use.  
(AN:all David fans dont kill me yet.)  
"Oh and what were you doing with Sarah in an alley?"Les wanted to know.  
Jack told the little boy "Well we were both going to-OW!Wha was tha fore?"  
David whistled innocently looking at the cieling then pulled Jack into a head lock "Tell my little brother and Ill set Medda and Denton on you."(An:See Davids blind date(s) for info)"Also You tell him,much as I dont like him,I think hes a little young for that."  
Jack looked appalled "How did you find out we were-"  
Jack stopped when David covered his ears and began singing Mary had a little lamb loud and obnoxiously but still very amusing.  
Jack walked over to the girl "Who are 'ou lil giorl?"  
The girl looked at Jack and socked him in his left eye and knee him in the groin.  
David smiled and clapped for the girl "I like her." 


	2. Mishah Big Ego

Race walked out of Tibbys with Jack,Blink,Mush and David.  
  
"Ello Im lookin for a Mistah Jack Kellah."  
  
A girl with long red hair in a braid,green eyes and pale skin stood in fornt of them.She had short shorts mada somethin blue and a shirt way to big for her.  
  
"Ya lookin at 'im Doll."Jack said acting WAY to friendly.  
  
David looked at the girl hard then yelped.  
  
Your the girl Sarah found and who left after socking Jack in the eye and kneeing him."  
  
"And if I am?"  
  
Jack looked at the girl and lunged at her.The girl turn with her leg out slamming it into Jacks chest pushing him backwards in doing so.Just then Spot walked over and leaned against a wall   
  
"Gettin beatn up bys a giorl Jacky-boy?"  
  
The girl looked breif murder at Spot and then returned to her fight with Jack.She squarely hit him in the jaw and pinned him to a wall and took out a knife holding it near Jacks face.  
  
"Now dun call me Doll cuz I gotta name k?Second dun mess wid me!Now mistah big ego."  
  
She said turning to Spot.  
  
She walked up to him swingin her hips a bit.Spot smiled and tried to kiss her. (AN:BIG MISTAKE!*jaws music plays*)   
  
The girl grabbed Spots ear and twist sharply.  
  
Spot glared at her and tried to kick her but the girl jumped and threw Spot into a wall by pulling his ear then letting go and sending her foot into his chest pushing him back.  
  
Spot grabbed her foot and twisted and stared at her amazed as she flipped slightly and smack Spot in the head.  
  
David blinked,Race and Mushs mouths were on the floor and Blink and Boots were on the floor out cold.  
  
Jack got up at rubbed his head.He spit in his hand.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
The girl spit in hers and shook Jacks hand.  
  
"Truce."  
  
Jack nodded and after releasing the girls hand he asked.  
  
"So whatta ya want?"  
  
"I wanna be a newie wha did ya think?"  
  
David and Race hit the floor also out cold.Mush grinned and nudged the guys with his foot.   
  
"Guys?"  
  
No movement.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
still no movement.  
  
"Guys theres a fight!"  
  
Blink,Boots,Race and David got up.  
  
"WHERE?"three of them yelled.  
  
"Why?"David yelled.  
  
"Stupid!" The girl yelled.   
  
"Who ya calln stupid?"Spot got up but moved around slightly dizzy and looking like he was drunk.  
  
The girl looked at Spot and put her head in her hands the looked up.  
  
"Ere you big babi.Ma names Kat.Im from Queens.If ya have a problem wid me I gotta problem wid you.Oh and BEM(AN:big eco man) he's ya key back."  
  
She threw it at Spot and Spot seethed "YOU...YOU....YOU..You Jack kelly."  
  
Jack glared at Spot "Haha...Im hysterical."  
  
Kat grinned "You are!"  
  
"KAT!"Jack yelled.  
  
"What?What ever it is I didnt do it!And if its about those missing coins I had nothing to do wid it."  
  
"Wha missin coins?"  
  
"You dun know yet?Opps."  
  
Race slung an arm around Kats shoulders "Welcome to the Manhattn newies!"  
  
Spot glared at Race "No welcome to the Brooklin newies!"  
  
"Manhattn!"  
  
"Brooklyn!"  
  
"BUM!"  
  
"FOOL!"  
  
"YOU DENTON!"  
  
"YOU MEDDA!" (AN: see Davids blind date(s) for info) 


	3. Amber Kat

David sighed and yelled at Race and Spot to break it up because he didnt want blood on the floor.  
  
He looked around then noticed Kat walkin away.  
  
"SHES LEAVING!"  
  
Race and Jack ran after her.  
  
thinking it was a police man she began running and was soon way ahead of them being much faster.  
  
She turned and looked at the panting Racie and Jack.  
  
"Oh sorahs.Thinks yous were dah coppah!"  
  
Race stared at Kat.  
  
"Dah ya got sumdan wrong in ya head?"  
  
Kat shrugged "Could be da drugs."  
  
They stared at her until she cracked a smile.  
  
"Juist kiddin!"  
  
"KAT!"They all yelled in unison.  
  
"OI giorl was ya last name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wells I Jack Kelly,Spot Collan ya get its.Was ur last name."  
  
"Ambier."  
  
"Amber?" David asking walking up immediately moving back but was stunned when he wasnt hit.  
  
"Yea yous gotta problem wid it?"  
  
"No just there was a very famous martial artist who was called Amber Kat."  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow but was spared from saying anything because Mush laughed.  
  
"Thois littla bieauta?Na way!"  
  
Kat kept her mouth shut tempted to smack Mush for calling her a "littla bieauta".  
  
Jack grinned "Aww sumones in liove!"  
  
Kat laughed and began walking away to where she knew the Lodgin Home was.  
  
She through the door up and walked to Mr.Kloppman "Oi sir mistah!Jacks lettn me bes a newie."  
  
Silence followed because   
  
  
(AN:MWAHAHHAHAHA) 


	4. Why not!?!?!

Kat stared at David but said nothing.  
  
Jack laughed "'er?This giorl maybe can soak a fews but she aint nah..whas ya call ems?"  
  
"Martial artists?"David said.  
  
"Yea dem."  
  
The girl named Kat tapped Jack on the back "Oh Jack dahhhling..."  
  
Jack turned and was rewarded with a punch.  
  
"Ow!You lit' bitch!"Jack said.  
  
Kat shrugged "Whoppies daisy."  
  
She began walking and kicked the door open to the LH.  
  
Mr.Kloppman looked up."Hello miss are ya meetin someone 'ere?"  
  
"No Im going to be a newie."  
  
Mr.Kloppman looked at her like she was the living dead "Oh ya here ta see Race then?"  
  
"Very Funny Ya honour."Race said smoking,as usaul.  
  
Mr.Kloppman smiled then went back to Kat "Nows you wanna be a newie huh?I guess no one told you only boys can be newies?"  
  
"Guess I missed that part.I was to busa beatin up Spot Colon and Jack Kellah."  
  
There were appluades.  
  
Kat grinned and looked at everyone.  
  
Blink walked down the stairs and looked at Kat.  
  
"Letta 'er be a newie!If she dun survive it aints our fault."  
  
"Optimistic bioy aint ya?Cocky Egotisitacal Asshole."(In other words, a normal male .all who are not like this have something really wrong with them)  
  
Kid Blink glared at her "Stupid giorl!"  
  
Kat looked at Kid and then walked to Race,leaving Kid wimpering on the ground.  
  
"Wha ya do and how?"Jack asked,very impressed.  
  
"Brass knuckles plus in the balls equals gotta hiurt."  
  
They moaned in smypathictic pain and Mr.Kloppman looked at Kat.  
  
"Ive wantad to touch him there fior years."  
  
Kat raised her eyebrow and sucked her cheeks in,puckering her lips.  
  
"Is there sumthin Ise dun know about?"  
  
(AN:DUN KILL MOI!I think Kloppman is gay.Hpmf.I HAVE IT IN FOR THE KLOPPMAN!::runs with an angry mob to Kloppers house and kills him::"HAHAHMWAHAHHA.)  
  
"OH just think of those fine muscles..."  
  
Kat looked around and ran up to the roof screaming her head off.  
  
"Hi giorl."  
  
Kat paled. 


	5. The Stalkers

Kat turned and stared at Shadow.He had short cropped brown/black hair and eery brown eyes.He was heavily muscled and he had his annoying punk friends , Alex and Charles nicknamed the Stalkers, with him.  
  
"Thought we would miss ya at Queens you little bitch!?!"  
  
Kat scowled at him "Well with yous brains I wouldn't be surpriosed."  
  
Shadow sneered at her and lunged at Kat.She easily stepsidded him and spun and kicked Charles in the lip but wasn't ready when Alex pinned her arms.She growled and curled her legs up and kicked him in the face with her barefoot and elbows him in the groin.She was pinned by Charles and a groaning Alex.  
  
Shadow punched Kat in the jaw.She struggled then smirked and kicked him in the shins making him fall on his face.  
  
She kicked behind herself so that her leg was vertial to her body and used her foot to whack Charles.She flipped Alex forward and then noticed two other of the 'Stalkers'walk up.Bettween them was her little sister , Steal.She punched one of the two holding Steal. She didn't notice the rope that rapped around her wrist.She turned to see Caleb.  
  
Just then Jack came up onto the roof and yelled for the others.That made Caleb turn and she pushed Caleb off the roof.  
  
He yelled "Kat Ill kill you!"  
  
Kat waved and smirked.  
  
She then sighed and sat down.Medda walked over to her(AN:She popped out of thin air)  
  
And hugged Kat.Kat looked up at Medda.  
  
"Medda!"  
  
"Yes me dear."  
  
Kat hugged Medda sighed then turned to the newies and Spot who were all looking expectent.  
  
"Who are theys?Whys do hey want ya?Huh!?!"Kat sighed.  
  
"Theys da Stalkers from Queens.They want me cuz I got 'way from dem."  
  
"Uh huh.I think you need some rest and food."Sarah said coming up and then she steered Kat down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Sarah gave Kat some soup which Kat drank quickly.She then noticed Les loitering near the door.  
  
"Kid yous gonna stand there or comes in?"  
  
Les walked in and looked at Kat then asked.  
  
"How did you do that kick thing?"  
  
Kat bit her bottom lip and said "Me mothah taught me for she died."  
  
Les nodded solemnly.  
  
"Will ya teach me?"  
  
"Shoah kid."  
  
Les grinned and looked up at Kat.Kat looked down at him and said after a small pause to drink some water "Tomorrow ya can take lessons from me with Steal oks?"  
  
Les nodded , very excited.  
  
  
  
~AN:Read and Review this and my other storys PLEASE?~ 


	6. Why does she hate me so much?

The next day Kat walked up with Les to a small open lot where a girl with black hair in a long ponytail and her skin as black as midnight stood.She glanced at Les.  
  
"Whos da short man?"  
  
Les fairly turned red.  
  
"Whos the brat?"  
  
Steals turned and aimed a slap at Les.She would have hit him if Kat hadnt grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.Steals had a little common sense to hit Kat.She shook herself out of Kats hold.Kat grinned a bit and introduced them both.Having gotten them both introduced to each other , she began with Steals and Les standing about ten feet appart and practicing up cuts,corkscrewkicks,jumps,twists,dodges,punchs,body twists and drop kicks.  
  
When they finished practicing they worked on double spars , also known as team spars. It was Kat vs. Les&Steals.It doesn't take a genuis to know who won. When Kat finished kickin their asses they stopped for a cold glass of water. David walked over to where they were sitting, on the LH's steps.Les got up and ran to his big brother.  
  
"Davy Davy guess what!"  
  
"What Les?"  
  
"Kat is giving me fighting lessons and that's Steals who is a brat."  
  
"Les!"  
  
"She is!"  
  
David rolled his eyes and walked over to Kat.Kat looked up at him and then back at her drink.David sat down heavily.  
  
"So your giving Les fighting lessons?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Is he any good?"  
  
"Hes like ya.Terrible."  
  
"You give a lot of complaments don't you?"  
  
"Only to ya who daserve it."  
  
Kat got up and grinned.She began walking away Steals trailing her.  
  
David, ever so desparate ran up behind her and asked her if she would walk with him.With a curt nod to Steals, who went home, she began walking with David.They climbed a fire escape and began talking about random topics.  
  
David asked if she had a boyfriend, since he sort of liked her.Kat glanced at him and pushed him off the fire escape.David hit the ground 4 feet down and broke his arm.Kat jumped down next to him, not breaking anything, and picked him up and took him to an empty warehouse or so it seemed.  
  
Kat whistled sharply and about 6 hundred girls of random ages(AN:random is a cool word) and one walked forward.She was about 13 maybe 14 and she had black, glossy hair, browneyes and tan skin.Her eyesbrows where black and she had a little red dot on her forehead.She picked David up.He blacked out.  
  
When he woke up he heard Kat talking to someone.He was still sorta out of it but listened anyway.  
  
Kats voice was heard, slightly muffled by something."Hey he wad bein ways over friendlah and so Is pushed 'em."  
  
Another voice replied "Kat what have I told you about pushing people off fie escapes?Its not very nice."  
  
Kat replied meanly."So?"  
  
"Kat!"  
  
Davi looked down at his banages and so missed the next part.When he looked up again he heard someone say to Kat "Well I should check on him."  
  
He could almost see Kat roll her eyes."Don't Sudan.Hes probablah fines."  
  
David thought why does she hate me so much????? 


	7. The war of the sexs

David slipped back into the bed and rubs his cast,thinking of what he could have done to piss Kat off so much.  
  
Suddently Sudan came in.She looked at David then looked away.David decided to ask some well deserved questions and get some well deserved answers.  
  
"Who is Kat?"  
  
Sudan looked up then smiled softly.  
  
"Kat.Shes a rough girl and very talented at martial arts.She was once a newie til she beat up Queens head person and the Bronx head person.She stopped then and for a year she disappeared.Finally I found her on the streets beat up and bleeding heavily.I-KAT!"  
  
Sudan looked at Kat who was leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Guess Is interuped you tellin mys life storah."  
  
Kat turned and stormed away, furious.David got up and ran after her.  
  
"Kat!Kat!KAT WAIT!"  
  
Kat stopped and turned to David.She socked him in the eye.  
  
David stumbled back.  
  
"Im sorry.I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No you shouldn't have."  
  
Kat flicked his cast and David yelled in pain.Kat smirked meanly and began walking again.David stumbled after her.  
  
"Im very sorry.I really shouldn't have asked.And I am sorry for what happened."  
  
"Is dun need ya pitah!"  
  
"I think everyone needs pity or sympathy."  
  
"Well YOUS are wrong!"  
  
David shrugged and watched her walk off.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"I hate mens in gen.Yous just one a dem."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because Is gotta brain.Is cant say da same for ya."  
  
David seethed.  
  
"Ask Jack!I have brains!"  
  
Kat laughed.Her laugh was cold and hard like steel with no mirth.  
  
"Ask dat brainlah(brainless) scab?Us are crazah!"  
  
"Reallah miz attitude prodem?"  
  
Kat turned and looked at Jack , who had suddently appeard, and she smirked.  
  
"Oh of course ya dum ass."  
  
"Ise dink yous da dum ass."  
  
Kat turned to Spot Collon who had also come and then noticed Blink,Race,Mush,Specs,a ton of brooklyns,Denton and others.  
  
"OoooO look at da partah.Fors me?"  
  
"For ya funeral."  
  
Kat whistled and all her girls came out.They outnumber Jack &co 3 to 1 but Spot gripped his cane tighter anyway.(AN:Dimwit)  
  
"Da battle a da sexs?"  
  
Jack nodded and yelled for all his newies to run at the girl.Spot did the same for his.A large yell rose up as they all fought.  
  
Kat fought her way to Jack in the groin and whacked him on the head with a rock and he passed out.She picked him up and handed him to Pyro, a girl with red hair,green eyes and pale skin like Kat only her hair was shorted and she was younger.Kat nodded and Sudan and Kat began picking up the hurt ones.She looked down at someone she had picked up and yelled in fury as she saw it was Les.  
  
She ordered her girls back.  
  
"Who huirt Les!?!?"  
  
A boy from Brooklyn came foreward sheepishly.Kat glared at him and took out her dagger.She slammed in into the boys right hand so he could hold a knife of anything again.A hush fell over everyone.Kat glared at the crying,wimpering boy.  
  
"Thatll teach ya ta mess wid kids Is like."  
  
Spot ran to the boy.  
  
"Mike!!"  
  
"Hows do ya know dis bastard?"  
  
"Hes me littah brodah."  
  
Kat glared at him.  
  
"I see where he gets da heartles'ness!"  
  
With that she and her girls began walking away, Kat walking easily and calmly.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all ya who have reviewed!Read more and Review more for all yas who havent! 


End file.
